Frió
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Julia discute con Let y piensa en como podría arreglar las cosas con el. Fanfic Let x Julia


Hola *w* siempre quise escribir sobre esta pareja pero por alguna razón nunca me anime hasta ahora ^^ así que espero que os guste :)

Fairy Ta... manga equivocado xD Ahora de verdad Rave Master no me pertenece pues es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y no me quiere regalar a los personajes T^T

 **Frió**

Julia no era una chica normal, de eso cualquiera podía darse cuenta, ella era malhumorada, tenia un problema con la bebida, era agresiva y tenia una extraña manía con desvestirse pero todo eso poco le importaba a la chica, el único defecto que odiaba de si misma es que no era capaz de decir lo que quería, eso no significaba que fuera mentirosa solo quería decir que no era honesta con sus propios sentimientos, por ejemplo ella era celosa, extremadamente celosa y cuando una chica se acercaba a Let en lugar de explicarle su problema al chico comenzaba a gritar o formar un espectáculo además de mirar con odio a la chica. Y eso es lo que acababa de suceder nuevamente, una chica se acerco al chico mas de lo que le gustaría y acabo gritándole y dejandolo tirado en medio de la ciudad, por eso odiaba tanto esa parte de si misma, pero era normal que se pusiera celosa pues Let era fuerte, guapo y se preocupaba por los demás antes que de si mismo y eso era lo que mas le gustaba de el pero también lo mismo que le gustaba a los demás. Julia suspiro y se sentó en un banco que había en una de las calles, no tenia ni idea de donde estaba pero tampoco le importaba, lo único que quería era estar un rato sola para poder así aclarar sus pensamientos y buscar una disculpa que darle al chico aunque no sabia por donde empezar esta vez. Su cerebro parecía divertirse con la situación y le hacia pensar todas las cosas malas que podían suceder, como que el chico la odiara o que se hartara de tener que aguantar a alguien tan insoportable y eso la aterraba. Antes de que pudiera pensar nada mas un olor familiar le llamo la atención y no pudo evitar buscarlo con la mirada, a aquella persona que tan maravilloso olor desprendía y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mejor al verlo acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Estas mas tranquila? - pregunto Let

\- No me trates como a una loca - se quejo Julia poniendo mala cara

\- No lo hago pero me gustaría evitar una pelea innecesaria - explico el chico con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba

\- Como digas - añadió la chica molesta

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente y aunque ellos normalmente se comunicaban sin necesidad de palabras es ese momento se notaba la tensión en el aire así que el chico intento arreglar las cosas entre ambos.

\- No eres la única - dijo Let de golpe

\- ¿Eh? - pregunto Julia sin comprender de lo que se trataba

\- Yo también me pongo celoso cuando vas con ropa atrevida y todos los hombres se te quedan mirando pero yo guardo silencio e intento matarlos con la mirada - confeso Let sintiéndose estúpido al decir aquello en voz alta

\- ¿Tu también te pones celoso? - pregunto la chica sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar

\- Claro que lo hago, es lo normal cuando quieres a alguien pero solo te pido que la próxima vez intentes controlarte un poco y no me grites en medio de la calle - explico Let intentando que la chica no volviera a montar un escándalo como el de hacia una hora

Ese era el momento que Julia espero, solo tenia que decir que lo sentía y todo se solucionaría pero como siempre las palabras no salieron y en su lugar se comporto como siempre.

\- Tengo frió - dijo Julia en voz baja pero sabiendo que el chico la escucharía

\- ¿Eh? Pero si es verano y hace calor - añadió Let sin comprender que quería la chica en aquel momento

\- Tengo frió así que haz algo - dijo Julia aun mas bajo y con las mejillas rojas como un tomate

Nuevamente estaba siendo egoísta y decía lo que quería sin intentar ser amable pero como siempre Let la comprendía y aceptaba tal y como era. El chico comprendio que Julia quería ser abrazada y por eso decía tener frió así que no la hizo esperar mas y estiro sus brazos mientras le sonreía.

\- Ven aquí - dijo Let mientras la miraba con esa expresión en su cara que solo usaba para ella

La chica se lanzo para abrazarlo en el mismo instante y eso provoco una sonrisa aun mayor al chico.

\- Al menos con tus acciones si eres sincera - dijo el chico riendo

\- Idiota - se quejo la chica mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos

\- Yo también te quiero - añadió Let mientras depositaba un beso en su cabeza

Y como siempre Let sabia interpretar sus palabras, las que decía y las que no al igual que sus gestos y al contrario de lo que creía la chica el la amaba con todos sus defectos y virtudes.

\- Creo que te tengo muy consentida - dijo el chico de golpe

\- Y ambos sabemos que lo seguirás haciendo - añadió Julia sonriendo

\- A cambio te toca consentirme a mi también - dijo Let mientras acercaba a la chica para besarla

No eran la pareja perfecta pues peleaban por todo y eran tan diferentes, mientras el era la calma ella parecía una tormenta pero como dicen los polos opuestos se atraen y no podían imaginarse la vida sin el otro. Let había vivido en carne propia lo que era perderla y no pensaba volver a pasar por ello y Julia sabia que no seria feliz con nadie mas que con Let.

 **FIN**

Espero que os gustara *w* y la verdad es que me gusto bastante escribir sobre esta pareja ^^ aunque la personalidad de Julia es algo difícil de escribir xD pero me encantan los personajes tal y como son :) si os gusto y me queréis dejar un review os lo agradecería, dicho esto Bye~


End file.
